First Battle of Beruna
You may be looking for the Battle of Beruna during the Narnian Revolution. The Battle of Beruna was the first major battle in Narnian history, fought at the Fords of Beruna at the end of the Long Winter (Narnian year 1000). The epic battle was fought between the White Witch's Army (commanded by the Minotaur General Otmin and the Witch) and Aslan's Army (commanded by the Centaur General Oreius and Sir Peter Pevensie, and later by Aslan himself). It is considered the coup-de-grâce of the Winter Revolution. Pre-Battle The events leading up to the battle were the White Witch, self-proclaimed Empress of the Lone Isles and Queen of Narnia, Jadis of Charn, being able to capture the wealthy country and turning all protestors of her reign into stone with her magical wand. After she built a palace for herself, she began Narnia's Long Winter in its year 900. Gradually, forces of rebel natives of Narnia secretly organized, hoping to eventually overthrow Jadis and restore peace (and normal weather patterns) to Narnia. In year 1000, the four human Pevensie children arrived who were believed to be part of a prophecy which would be the only chance of the Narnians to dethrone the White Witch. Once all four children participated with the Narnians, Aslan, the Great Lion, appeared at the camp of the Narnian Army and readied them for war. After Aslan's sacrifice, the two Pevensie girls sent word that he was dead, so Peter and Edmund went to war without them. The Battle * * The following section intends to carefully integrate information from both official canonical and non-canonical sources into a coherent perspective of the conflict. The Battle of Beruna originated on a hilly, grassy field with both armies facing each other. Peter Pevensie, oldest of the four children, led Aslan's Army against the White Witch's Army with Commander Oreius at his side. The Witch initiated the battle with a frontal charge. Half of her army, led by General Otmin, charged, with the remander staying in reserve. Peter responded by ordering his airborne troops to shower the enemy with stones in an aerial attack to thin the enemies ranks. Several Gryphons were killed by Dwarf Archers. The Narnians, led by Peter, charged to meet the enemy in the middle of the plain and quickly clashed with Otmin's division. After her first wave of troops had thinned the ranks Aslan's army, the Witch then sent the second wave of her attack. To keep his forces from being crushed in the open Peter ordered a retreat to a fall-back point in the rocks where his archers were stationed. During the retreat, the unicorn that Peter was mounted on was shot out from under him and he lay stunned for several moments. Seeing that their future king was down with the enemy cloosing in, Oreius and a rhinoceros charged into the ranks of the witched army to buy Peter time to recover. Shortly into the charge, the rhinoceros was cut down by ankle slicers. Oreius continued on in the direction of the witch, killing Otmin along the way. When Oreius made it to the Witch, they dueled briefly before he was turned to stone. As the battle wore on it became clear to Peter that the fight was lost. He shouted to Edmund to leave Narnia and take their sisters with him. Edmund initally obeyed his brother, but when he saw the witch zeroing in on Peter he changed course and engaged her. Although his first missed Jadis's wand, he was quickly able to shatter her wand with his sword. Jadis quickly recovered and stabbed Edmund with the broken wand, mortally wounding him. After seeing his brother fall, Peter charged the Witch in a rage. They fought for several minutes, with Peter barely holding the Witch at bay. When Aslan himself appeared with a reinforcement army, Jadis redoubled her attack upon Peter. After a few short moments she managed to pin him to the ground and was about to deliver the killing blow when Aslan intervened by pouncing on the witch. After their Queen was slain, Jadis's army was quickly routed. Aslan's breath and Lucy's cordial would revive much of the army, including Edmund and General Oreius. de:Erste Schlacht von Beruna Creatures in Aslan's Army *Centaurs *Fauns *Satyrs *Red Dwarf *Leopard *Cheetah *A Cougar *Dog *Eagle *Gryphon *Bear *A Boar *Badger *Rhinoceros *Horse Creatures in Jadis' Army *Minotaur *Ogre *Cyclops *Minoboar *Boggle *Goblins *Harpy *Hag *White Tiger *Wolf *Black Dwarf *Werewolf *Ankle Slicer Category:Conflicts